Born that way
by Sonamae
Summary: Neji sorts out his feelings for a certain female nin he knows. Will they hit it off, or will his efforts be in vain as he trys to capture her heart. One shot!


Maybe he would never understand her. Maybe he would always be in her shadow, holding onto a thought he would keep to himself.

When he fought most days, he was thinking of her. How she gave her all and still ended up hurting.

He remembered her face, wondered if she had ever truly seen him. Without his mask of ice, or his stern abiding. She had been there when he was in the hospital, given him water when Lee made them try the curry from hell.

She'd always been on his mind come to think of it, if he was either judging her or admiring her. She seemed awkward to him. A flower within nothing but snow. Always fighting to stay her ground.

He took up for her, and she would always give him a heart warming smile. She had made him realize he did have a heart after all. Confronting him even after he had asked forgiveness from his younger cousin.

She always seemed to want to train with him. He'd become familiar with her weapons, he knew her favorite ones by now. Knew when she got them cleaned, or even when she had to get one replaced.

He loved her hair when she left it down early in the morning. It went to her shoulders, gracefully brushing against him if he walked by her. She loved to play with his own hair, to just have her brush it was enough for him.

She always fussed over him, making sure he had everything. She would bandage him up, and set him straight.

Today was no different, he'd taken training to far and she was wrapping up his arm."Neji how many times do I have to tell you to stay on task." she glared at him, his heart did a flop.

"I mean, it's not that hard to just punch a tree. No, you have to blow the damn thing up." she shook her head and put a little pressure on his arm."Is your arm feeling better now?" her voice was concern ridden again.

He nodded, watching as she sat beside him."I think you just like getting hurt, just so I can bandage you up." she had no idea.

"Why do you always do it though, even when I say no?" he asked her. She looked up at the sky through the tree tops, sun splashing her face.

"Truthfully, I have no idea. You get into more scraps than Lee does. And your always to proud to give up, yet you never let anyone see you get your ass handed to you." she sighed and looked back at him.

"Why do you get into so many fights Neji-kun?" she made a face in question and unconsciously played with his hair as it blew between her fingers on the bench.

"If I told you, you wouldn't trust me." she rolled her eyes and hit the back of his head."Neji, I love you to pieces, but your so stubborn it makes me wanna throw you off a train."

He stared at her,his white eyes scanning for joke or truth."What did you say?" she smiled."I wanna throw you off a train." he hated when she was blunt.

He took her wrist and turned her toward him more."Before that, what did you say?" she smiled in a meek tone."Oh, yea. I love you."he let her wrist go.

She looked away from him and turned, her heart was probable torn, how could he be so stupid to let her go like that!

When she was about to stand he turned her back toward him, pulling her down into his lap with grace. He leaned forward,placing his lips against hers, hoping he was kissing her right.

He'd never kissed a girl, or anyone for that matter. Not even his mother. He'd been kissed himself, but only on the cheeks.

She stared at him in shock, before slowly returning the kiss, closing her eyes. He followed her lead, to confused to realize what was happening.

Soon he couldn't breath, and he knew she would be needing oxygen soon as well. He pulled back, looking her in the eyes.

"I really hope you meant that." she smiled at his words and swung her arms around his neck, already straddling him."Neji,where did you learn to kiss?" she giggled against his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her back, pressing her to him."Born that way." she laughed and kissed his neck.

"I really do love you Neji, I didn't think I could love anyone, or that anyone would care about me enough to kiss me." she rambled slightly,then sighed.

She leaned back until she was in his face, nose touching nose."Neji, kiss me again?" he only smirked and complied to her plea.

So was this love. This evil weakness he swore he would never fall pray to. The sickness that could leave you with your heart torn out and spit on. He'd witnessed that, but maybe he wouldn't have to live it.

He had lucked out after all, she had said it first, but that still meant he needed to say it back to seal the deal. He wanted her all to himself now, she was his weakness and his strength.

They broke apart again and he ran his thumb across her smooth cheek."I love you." it was so easy to say, his heart unlocked and he wanted to do nothing but spend hours with her. Just talking.

But he knew that could wait.

She blushed, one of the few things you ever saw her doing. She kissed his cheek, then hugged his neck."Neji, your the best."

"Born that way." he would get used to this,get used to her. The feeling of her legs hugging his hips was still awkward, but very enjoyable. She was a temptress.

He kissed her neck, running his lips along her skin until he came up to her chin. She tangled her fingers in his hair, holding in a certain sound he was trying to obtain.

He came back to her mouth with a feverish kiss. This time around managing to get his tounge inside. He'd seen couples kiss like this all the time, and as distasteful as it looked.

It was worth the spit swap.

The inside of her mouth tasted like dango and rice, they'd had lunch earlier and she was prone to pick her teeth; Causing all the food to leave, but the flavor to stay longer.

She edged closer to him in his lap, her own tounge finally battling with his own. They stayed that way for a few long moments. The sun beating down on them through the tree tops.

His hands found the strings that held her shirt together and untangled them with ease, pulling down the top till it was at her waist.

He gazed at her from a broken kiss, a red lacy bra. He'd have never guessed. But then he didn't expect anything less from her.

She only smiled and blushed. "Neji." her voice was quite but embarrassed. He only smiled and kissed her chest gently, sliding his tounge along her collar bone until she finally moaned.

Sweet and gentle. She threw her shirt off from her waist and baffled at how his would come off. He gave a short laughed and helped her, letting his own covering fall on top of hers.

Soon her bra straps had fallen to her shoulders and he had ran his hands over them, still kissing her lips with full intent. After a while she broke apart in a pants,sweat mingling on there bodies.

She put her forehead to his and smiled."Neji, could we...well..." she stopped and searched for words. He knew what she meant and grabbed for her shirt."Get dressed." he told her.

"Wha? Why!" she seemed hurt. He only smirked at her."I'd much more prefer to do this in private with you. Besides, my beds a lot softer than this bench is." she blushed wildly."Oh..."

He only grinned as he helped her get dressed, his hands skimming over her breasts occasionally. She didn't object to it, she only blushed.

When she finally got up from his lap she grabbed his hand and pulled him up to kiss him. He kissed her back again, placing his hand on the back of her neck. When she broke she took a few steps back onto the trail."Hurry up Neji."

She still held his hand.

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her from behind."I love you, Tenten. Your perfect."

She smirked back and began to walk with him."Oh,just born that way."


End file.
